The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for reducing the likelihood of pain or injury from heading a soccer ball.
Soccer is the world""s most popular sport, and its popularity within the United States is on the increase. This increase in soccer""s popularity within the United States has lead to an increased awareness of potential soccer-related injuries, including head injuries. Soccer has been classified as a contact sport by the American Academy of Pediatrics, and injury surveillance studies have revealed that serious injuries of an acute or chronic nature do occur.
Playing soccer has the potential for head injury in two distinct ways. Injury can occur through major impact with another object (e.g., foot, head, elbow, knee, ground, goal post, etc.), that causes an acute injury. However, brain injury can also occur by the cumulative effect of multiple minor impacts on the head with the soccer ball itself.
xe2x80x9cHeadingxe2x80x9d the soccer ball is an important part of the game of soccer. Generally, xe2x80x9cheadingxe2x80x9d refers to the striking of the soccer ball with one""s head to alter the path of the ball. Most typically, soccer players engage an airborne soccer ball with the forehead area (i.e., that part of the head just above the eyes, over the frontal bone). By facing or turning the head in one direction or another at the time of impact, the soccer players are able to re-direct the flight path of the soccer ball with the forehead.
Studies have revealed that repetitive, minor head impacts with the soccer ball (such as from heading the soccer ball) can, over time, lead to cumulative encephalopathy. Comparisons have been made between soccer and boxing with respect to a chronic brain syndrome similar to the brain damage experienced by some professional boxers. Millions of children in this country begin playing soccer at a very early age, and many will continue to play well in to adulthood. These players carry a significant lifetime risk of developing a chronic head injury due to the cumulative effect of multiple minor impacts on the head with the soccer ball.
The present invention pertains to methods and apparatus for reducing the likelihood of acute or chronic head injury from playing soccer. An object of the invention is to provide an apparatus that can be worn by a soccer player to reduce the likelihood of head injury from impact with another object by absorbing and disbursing shock caused by the impact between a soccer player""s head and the object. Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus that can worn by the soccer player to reduce the likelihood of head injury do to repetitive, minor head impacts with the soccer ball without compromising the soccer player""s ability to control the direction of the soccer ball while heading the soccer ball. A further object of the invention is to provide a method of heading a soccer ball, which reduces the likelihood of head injury from heading the soccer ball.
In general, head protecting apparatus of the present invention comprises a protective body, at least one cushioning member, and a friction member. The protective body is adapted to be worn on a soccer player""s head. The body includes an interior portion adapted to fit against a portion of the player""s head and an exterior portion adapted for impact with the soccer ball. The protective body includes a generally rigid guarding member adapted to cover at least a portion of the player""s head when the player is wearing the protective body. The cushioning member is positioned between the guarding member and the player""s head when the player is wearing the protective body. The cushioning member is adapted to absorb shock caused by impact between exterior portion of the protective body and the soccer ball when the player is heading the soccer ball. The friction member is mounted on the exterior portion of the guarding member. The friction member includes an impact surface adapted for impact with the soccer ball. The friction member is adapted for frictional engagement with the soccer ball so as to facilitate the player""s ability to control the direction of the soccer ball following impact.
In another aspect of the invention, a method comprises the steps of providing a protective body, wearing the protective body, and heading the soccer ball. The protective body is adapted to be worn on a soccer player""s head. The protective body has an interior portion adapted to fit against a portion of the player""s head and an exterior portion adapted for impact with the soccer ball. The protective body is worn by positioning the interior portion of the protective body against the portion of the player""s head so as to reduce the likelihood of head injury from heading the soccer ball. Heading the soccer ball is accomplished in a manner so that the exterior portion of the protective body impacts with the soccer ball while the player is wearing the protective body.
A further aspect of the invention involves a protective head gear kit comprising a protective body and a media embodying element. The protective body is adapted to be worn on a soccer player""s head. The body has an interior portion adapted to fit against a portion of the player""s head and an exterior portion adapted for impact with a soccer ball. The protective body includes a generally rigid guarding member adapted to cover at least a portion of the player""s head when the player is wearing the protective body. The media embodying element includes media that conveys information indicating that the protective body can be used to help in reducing the likelihood for head injury from heading the soccer ball. The media conveys information indicating that the protective body is to be worn on a soccer player""s head in a manner so that the protective body impacts the ball as the player heads the ball. The protective body and the media embodying element are packaged together.
Other advantages and features of the present invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.